


the best

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-25
Updated: 2007-08-25
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” he says, smiling lightly, “I used to be a cabbage seller.” There’s pride in the old man’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the best

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007, posted again here for archival purposes.

“You know,” he says, smiling lightly, “I used to be a cabbage seller.” There’s pride in the old man’s eyes.

“Really now?”

The old man’s smile grows. “Oh, yes, I was a cabbage merchant.” He goes on. “There used to be these kids that would track me down and ruin my cabbages, wherever I went.”

The gray-eyed man’s eyes widen and he rubs the back of his head. “Oh?”

“Yeah,” the old man says.

Later, after a long pause: 

“So you sold cabbages?”

“Yes,” he answers.

“Were you any good?”

There’s something in the way he blinks; “The best.”


End file.
